An Aussie Adventure
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Four awesome uni students suddenly find themselves in Middle-Earth after a hike in the Australian Tablelands. Asked to accompany a certain company of dwarves and hobbit alike, the girls find themselves learning about love, laughter and healing from the past. Thorin/OC, Killi/OC, Filli/OC and Bilbo/OC. Rated T for now...
1. On The Road

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I know that starting a new story is completely nuts and so crazy but I have had a burst of inspiration these last few weeks that I wanted to write this story and put this out there. To my TAF and Hunter fans, do not worry I have not abandoned the stories, just waiting for that burst of inspiration and I should have a posted chapter of both within the week.**

**Anyway, this story came to me while reading other stories and it made me think that we need more Aussie Mary Sue stories…now I know that some people might hate those kind of stories but I promise to keep them funny, loveable and just plain nuts as it is about four Australian nurses stuck in a world of dwarves, elves and hobbits. I have a plan for this story and hopefully people will like it. If not, well that's their problem.**

**Anyhow, this story is about four Aussie nurses who suddenly find themselves stuck in the land of Middle Earth. I am thinking a Thorin/OC, Killi/OC and maybe either a Filli/OC or Bilbo/OC. Not too sure yet. Anyway, enjoy this story, read, review and if you hate, you are welcome to leave your view if not, still review on how much you liked it and what I can do to change it. Also, I have read the books and I am a fan but not a diehard one and I'm also Australian, which should sum it up, so there will be some mistakes and some things won't make sense but let me know if there is a big mistake or a small one and I will change it.**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

**Chapter One: On the Road**

I sighed, looking at the clock and back down at my exam paper. So far, I had done only the essay questions and the short answer questions. I still had yet to do the multiple choice questions. You would think those are the most basic and really easy questions but no. The university had a very unique way of expressing themselves when it came to exams. No matter how much you studied the week before or sometimes the night before, the university had ways to make you really think and use your brain and then you are forced to throw your hands in the air and give up on the spot. And the questions…to be honest, studying was bloody pointless when it came to uni exams and we really shouldn't bother studying at all.

I looked at the page in front of me and rolled my eyes. Sitting next to my left was my best friend Moya, who like me was trying to figure out what was the point of studying if you're just going to stuff up anyway. She looked at me and pretended to shoot herself with her hand gun and sighed. To my right was my cousin Anna, and she looked like she was going to die of absolute boredom. In front of Anna was her sister Tamika, who was happily writing away in her papers. Then, as fate would have it, the lecturer announced that time was up and that we had to hand in our exam papers.

I jumped up from my seat, not caring the fact that I only almost done and that I still had a little bit left to do but meh, I was confident that I would passed the unit as I had kicked arse in the assignments and various mini tests and quizzes throughout the semester. Being a premed student is not easy and took a lot of work to do including a lot of time and commitment. But I was happy to do it. I wanted to be a doctor, a OB/GYN doctor to be exact. I loved babies and the natural process of pregnancy and childbirth.

I handed over my exam papers to the lecturer and walked outside. Anna jumped up behind me and Moya walked next to me.

"Where's Tamika?" I asked. I stopped outside the building where the exam was.

"Still talking with the lecturer. I swear she is crazier about uni then she was about high school. In high school she wasn't like this." Anna replied.

"That's because she only graduated, like what last year? She was the popular girl and didn't have much time for studies because she was too busy being the queen of the world and now that she has time, she can focus on her studies and put them first instead of some person or party." Moya said.

I looked at Moya. "Right…Nah, there's a reason why."

"Yeah, she's got a crush on the lecturer." Anna sniggered. I smiled then cleared my throat when Tamika walked out.

I smiled at her. "Had a good chat with the lecturer?"

She nodded. "Yes, just talking about stuff."

"Cool. Now, shall we get going or shall we have lunch first and then get going? Or have lunch on the road?" I asked.

The girls agreed on lunch and hitting the road. Since it was the last day of exams, we had planned a celebration trip to celebrate the passing or the 'getting through the semester' trip. We were going to do a road trip from Cairns all the way down to Bundaberg, as my grandparents owned a farm there. We were going to drive through the various landscapes and forests and just really spend all of our hard money from our jobs. I worked at the hospital as midwife, with Anna and Moya working on cadetship as student nurses. Tamika, who was a first year nursing student, was working at Maccas as a manager and loved it. So did us, as we could free Maccas.

We walked to the car park and jumped into my awesome Baby. Baby is a beautiful red RAV 4 that I brought as a graduation when I finished my degree in midwifery. I know that owing a huge car like Baby is strange, but I grew up around 4 wheel drives and Holden commodores.

I started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot at JCU. I started to make my way to the Maccas where Tamika worked. I plugged the audio cord into my iPod and blasted out 'Battle Scars' by Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco. It was our song and I smiled Anna who was sitting in the front seat. Tamika and Moya were sitting in the back.

"Oh yeah Kira, crank it up!" Shouted Tamika from the back seat.

My name is a weird one. Alkira Therese is my name. Yes, I have two first names as a name. My parents were weird but I loved them. My parents were a touchy subject.

In the car, the girls and I started singing along to the song.

_These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change_

I nodded my head to the song Lupe started rapping and Moya rapped along with him.

_Never let a wound ruin me  
But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree  
Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
But when you're trying to beat the odds up  
Been trying to keep your nods up  
And you know that you should know  
And let her go  
But the fear of the unknown  
Holding another lover strong  
Sends you back into the zone  
With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
A lover not a fighter  
On the front line with a poem  
Trying to write yourself a rifle  
Maybe sharpen up a stone  
To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

Tamika and Anna took over and sang the next verse.

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

We all sang the chorus and laughed. I sometimes think that we should have become an all-girls singing group as we were good at singing. Become like the Sapphires or like those girls from the movie 'Dreamgirls'.

After grabbing our food at Maccas, we were on the road heading to our first stop, which was Kuranda, which was in the Tablelands. We were going to go through the Tablelands, then head to Paronella Park and camp out for the night, before making our way to Townsville.

Yep, we had a plan. I just didn't know that plan was going to bust.

We had made to Kuranda and were walking through the beautiful forest greenery. I stopped to take photos with my iPhone and was loving the look of flowers and birds. Anna and Tamika were bickering over the latest episode of 'Revenge' and Moya was playing a game on her iPhone. I could faintly hear the sounds of angry birds and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and saw that the girls were still agreeing over the episode. I already knew what was happening in the series as I was always on Wikipedia but as Australia is behind in TV, we still watching old episodes

"No, Jack is in love with Emily but doesn't know she's really Amanda and the girl that he's with now who claims she is Amanda but is really Emily." Anna was saying.

"But, if he's in love with her, why not be with the blonde chick and not the other chick?" Tamika asked.

"Because she's pregnant." I said.

"And?" Tamika asked.

"Because he's doing the honorable thing, in so choosing to stay with his child and hence the reason he says to fake Amanda that he's there for their child but with her. If you asked me that is just plain stupid." Moya replied.

Tamika frowned. "Seriously? Okay."

I laughed and kept walking. I walked till coming to a Y-bend and frowned. I turned and faced the girls.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Uh, we've come to a Y-bend. I didn't think that this hike had one." I said.

Anna frowned. "It shouldn't because it doesn't say so on the map." Anna pulled the map out of her pocket and looked at it. "Nah, it doesn't say on here."

"Maybe it's a mystery Y-bend and that if chose the dangerous road it could lead to our destiny." Tamika joked.

I laughed and turned back to the bend. Both roads looked like they were okay and were safe. The only difference was that one road was going up the hill and the other was going down. I decided to be lazy and take the down route, hoping that it could lead us back to our car but most likely it might come to a stop and force us to turn-around. I began to walk down the road when I looked at the road. Some parts were dry but parts were wet because of the recent rain we've had. I decided to be careful and only walked the dry parts but that didn't so much when all of the sudden I slipped and fell down the road. In an effort to try and help, Moya grabbed my hand but it didn't do so much because she fell down with me and if that didn't make matters worse, Anna and Tamika slipped and so, all four of us were rolling down the hill. It wasn't a soft road too, and I knew we were going to get some hefty bruises. We finally came to a stop and to make matters even more worse, we had collided with someone. The last thing is saw before I blacked out was a group of short men on ponies and a man, with reddish brown hair and big feet. Seriously, big feet?

I was dreaming about Benedict Cumberbatch when I could hear someone calling my name. I groaned and mumbled and opened my eyes. Staring at me was the man with reddish brown hair. I started to sit up slowly and looked around me. Standing in front of me was the group of short men. Men so short that they could mistaken as dwarves. Not the ones seen in society today but the ones that could only could have come from a book or a fantasy movie. They were dressed in tunics, vests, pants and had beards braided and basically looked a little ridiculous. The ponies were no different, as they were smaller than a horse but bigger than a show-pony. I looked around me and saw that the girls were coming to and looking around as well. I looked back to the group and standing amongst them was a man in a grey robe, a pointy hat who reminded me of a character from a movie I watched ages ago but couldn't remember what it was.

"Are you alright Milady?" asked the man. "You fell down quite a hill."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just slipped. Can I asked what the hell you mob are wearing?"

The grey-haired chuckled. "I might ask you the same question Milady."

I looked at my clothes and frowned. I looked at the girls and they too had frowns on their faces. We were wearing normal clothes. I was wearing jeans, a beige blouse and sandals. The girls were also wearing jeans too, but different shirts. Moya was wearing an 'angry birds' t-shirt, which had the red bird and yellow bird flying into pigs and converse sneakers. Anna and Tamika were wearing similar blouses but one was red and the other was black.

I turned back to the group and stared. I scanned my eyes over the different sizes and shapes of the men and their hairstyles. All except two had huge beards that were braided and in different colours. Some were white, some red and some black and gold. I continued my scan over the group when my eyes rested on a pair of piercing blue eyes. I gasped at the intensity of the blue eyes and I look at the face of the man. Dark black hair with strips of white and the beard was black but not as big as the others, which seemed to suit him. But his face was beautiful but had traces of sorrow and pain and it told me that this man has had a hard life, just like me.

But this man also had a scowl on his face. "Can I ask what four ladies are doing on this far from home? I find it a bit suspicious that four ladies just happen to be the same path as us. Surely ladies like you should be at home, doing womanly chores and not out walking into parts unknown. It is not maidenly. "

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by Anna.

"Excuse me mate, but we were just on a hike and decided to take a different route which ended in us all falling down and hitting our heads and gaining bruises. So excuse me if I'm rude and all but we don't have to answer to you." Anna said.

Tamika scoffed. "Well said."

"Thanks." Anna smiled.

One of the men gasped and stared at Anna. "Do not speak to our king like that. He is a leader and deserves some respect."

"Say what? Anna asked, standing up and all of us following her. "Look I don't care if he is king of the universe, no one speaks to me like that, like some housewife and you're seriously asking me for respect? Mate, you need to earn respect before I give it. You give respect to me, I'll give it back."

I sighed. "Anna, calm down. Look, like Anna said, we were just hiking and we fell and now we just trying to find our way back. So if you're kind enough can you please show us the way back to the car park and we'll be on our way."

The grey-haired man frowned. "I do not know of this car park that you speak of, but I can ensure we have nothing that here in Middle-Earth. I can point you the shire, if you wish."

I groaned and looked at the girls. "No, if you don't know where it is – wait, Middle-Earth? The Shire?"

Moya frowned. "What?"

I knew where I recognized the grey haired man. He was Gandalf. He is Gandalf the Grey, the wizard from the Lord of the Rings. Oh shit…

I looked at the girls. "As in Lord of the Rings?"

The girls still didn't get it.

"As in Frodo Baggins?" I said.

The reddish hair man scoffed. "That's Bilbo Baggins milady. Frodo is a distant cousin."

I gasped. "As in Legolas? You know Orlando Bloom with blonde hair?"

Moya gasped. "Oh shit…"

I could feel myself getting faint. "Yeah…nah…this can't be real. I cannot be standing in front of a bunch of characters from a book. I mean, I'm studying to be a doctor. Not just any doctor, an OB/GYN doctor…this cannot be happening. This cannot….be…"

"ALKIRA!"

* * *

**So, should I continue? Or should I just stop this silly idea and focus on the Accidental Fiancée? Bearing in mind that I will work on both…**

**Read and review and all reviews are welcomed!**

**Love bNd**


	2. We're Not In Kuranda Anymore

**Hello all,**

**Well, this story is doing okay so far. Some seem to like it and all I can do is please them. Anyway, on with story. Last we saw the girls, they had met the dwarves and such and now is kinda a filler chapter of some sort…don't know, we will see as I type.**

**So, who do you think should be with who? It's obvious that Alkira is going to a certain someone but what about the others? Who do you think will end up with who? Also, I might need some help here and there to let me know that I am on the right track. For example, Thorin's characteristics and such, same goes for all the 'The Hobbit' characters but I have a pretty good idea of how they act. I must also mention that my Thorin might slightly be OOC but he is the same as the movie version and of the book version.**

**Anyway, update on The Accidental Fiancee is on its way and will be posted.**

**Until then, please enjoy the next chapter of our Aussie Girls…**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Don't think We're in Kuranda Anymore**

Dreams are funny. You could dream about basically anything and it would not make sense. For instance, this one time I was dreaming about being an air-force pilot and that Dwayne Johnson needed my help on saving the world and that I was the only fighter pilot who could do it. Why is it that when we think about an actor or some movie or some random thing, we end up dreaming about it? I mean, don't get me wrong, dreaming about Dwayne Johnson is bloody fantastic but it's just weird. Why do I dream about things that make no sense? Like this dream. I dreamt that I fell down a road and collided with the characters from 'The Hobbit'. The actual stars. This makes no sense because I was not thinking about 'The Hobbit'. I mean, I watched the trailer, but have yet to see the movie. But this dream was so out of my depth. I collided with the characters and then they proceeded to tell me that I was in Middle Earth and that my world did not exist. What a strange dream…

I frowned as the scene in my dream change and I then heard my name called. I groaned as slowly opened my eyes and saw Anna, Tamika and Moya looking at me with worried looks and so was Bilbo and Gandalf. I blinked a few times and slowly sat up with the girls helping onto my feet. I looked at Moya who was on my side and then stared ahead of me. I then saw how abnormally tall that Gandalf was. He was not that tall when I first talked to him before passing out. But he was taller now. _What the…_

"Kira, you right?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just had to process the scenery before me." I said, frowning. Hm, must have hit my head even harder than I thought. This could explain the height difference.

Tamika must have thought the same. "Right…that makes no sense whatsoever but you'll be right. Now, I think it's time for introductions. I'm Tamika DeMasi, and this is my sister Brianna, but likes to be called Anna."

Anna nodded. Moya sighed. "And I'm Moya, Moya Blake."

Gandalf smiled. "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Tamika, miss Anna and miss Moya Moya."

"No, that's not what my name is but anyway." Moya mumbled.

Gandalf chuckled and then looked at me. "And your name is milady?"

I sighed. "Alkira…Therese. That's my name. But you can call me Kira."

Gandalf nodded. "Miss Alkira. Such strange names for group of young ladies like yourself. Well, I am Gandalf and as the hobbit mentioned before, his name is Bilbo Baggins." He gestured to Bilbo, who smiled and we nodded.

"Who are they?" Tamika gestured to the dwarves standing behind Gandalf, near the ponies. We moved a little closer and Anna gasped. I frowned and looked at Moya who looked at Tamika. Then I looked back to the dwarves and saw the problem. We were around the same height as the dwarves. _Oh crap…_

The blue-eyed dwarf walked closer to me and I saw that although he was a little taller, there was not difference between us. It was the same for the girls, who like me, were probably wondering how in the world we became short. Not that we were that short in our world but we were a little taller than the men standing in front of us now, with the exception of Gandalf, who must have been out of place with his tallness.

The blue-eyed man looked at me and then nodded at Gandalf who smiled. "My dears, this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin stared at us, as if he dared us to say something. When we didn't, he motioned to Gandalf to continue.

Gandalf gestured to the other dwarves, naming them one by one. Dwalin; who looked like a warrior, Balin; who looked like the grandfather of the group, with his white hair, Glion; the name was familiar but couldn't recognize it, Oin; Gloin's brother, Ori; who looked like the youngest of the group, Kill and Filli; at this point, I looked at Anna and Tamika who stared at the brothers and I smiled. They were handsome. Gandalf continued introducing the group. Bifor; who had some sort of strange hat on, Dori and Nori; the brothers of Ori, and the last but not the least, Bombur, who was the largest of the group.

"We have now introduced ourselves. Now, tell us what you are doing walking on this path. As I told you before, I find it strange that four young ladies like yourself is walking alone, with no escort and clearly no sense of direction. You were saying that you were on a hike and you fell. Where exactly did you fall?" Thorin scolded at us.

I frowned. "Look, like Anna told you before, we don't have to answer to you."

Thorin was about to say something but Gandalf put his hand. "Stand down Thorin. My dears, please, can you tell us where you are from?"

I sighed. "Somewhere far away from here, far away fro-"

"Kuranda." Tamika said. Moya, Anna and I looked at her. She shrugged.

I shook my head. "Yes, Kuranda. Well, outside of Kuranda. Smithfield to be exact, because that's where JCU is but…never mind…yeah, Kuranda."

"I see. I have never heard of this Kuranda." Gandalf said.

"I figured…because it's not part of this world." I told him.

Gandalf gasped, his eyes surprised. "I see…Well, I guess until we can find out more, you will have to accompany us on our trip. Perhaps on our adventure, we can figure out how you arrived here and what your purpose is."

Thorin growled. "We do not have the time nor the patience to take care of four young ladies and help them as well as achieving our own agenda. Or have you forgotten already what our purpose is?"

Gandalf stared at Thorin. "I have not forgotten, nor do I have any chance whatsoever in delaying our purpose. But surely, you must be curious as to how these young ladies came to be in our mist and in our world. I'd say they come with us until we get to the bottom of this."

"Gandalf, I have yet to accept the fact that we have a Halfling on our journey and now to suggest that four women join our journey is a blasted idea. I don't know that if they can fight or perhaps that when we are in a fight, they will back away and we are left to defend them?!" Thorin angrily proclaimed.

I gasped. "How dare you?"

Thorin frowned at me and the girls smiled at me, as if to egg me on.

"How dare you make opinions about us when you do not even know us? How do you know that we can or cannot fight? How do you know that in a fight, we will run away? You don't. You're making assumptions based on what you see. What you see in front of you are four ladies who have no clue where they are or what they are doing here and also, up until today, this world, were from books. Fantasy and magic and all that jazz are a figment of our imaginations. How do we know that you're even real, let alone that you can fight?" I said to him, my heart beating faster as I talked.

Thorin stared at me. "I can assure you Miss _Alkira_, if that is your name, I am about as real as they come."

Moya laughed. "Right…Macho much?"

I groaned. "Moya…Look, Mr. Thorin, I have no time for games or for anything. You wonder if we fight, if we are the kind of girls that run away. Well I can tell you this. We are fighters. We may not be the axe-wielding or the sword fighting girls but we can fight. We can also heal. All of us here are nurses, well, nurses to be. Except for me, I'm a doctor…well, doctor in training. And we also have the knowledge of our own people. For example, we can hunt, find bush tucker…create a bed out of banana leaves."

The dwarves looked confused as I mentioned the bush tucker and banana leaves. Perhaps they don't have banana leaves or bush tucker here in the Middle Earth.

"I am not convinced." Thorin stated.

I nodded. "Of course, but that's your opinion. That's okay. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But I think that you will find that you are wrong about us and that you need us."

Thorin stared at me, his cool blue eyes staring into mine. "I highly doubt that. I highly doubt that I will need four ladies like you on my journey. You are very proud of yourself and you certainly speak your mind. Didn't your parents ever teach you to be respectful of others and know when to stand down?"

Tamika, Anna and Moya gasped and all looked at me. I nodded at the girls. My parents were and still are a touchy subject.

"Well, I'd like to think that they brought me up right. But I wouldn't know really because they died when I was ten. Since then, my nana has raised me and well, she was wonder-woman because she taught to never stand down and always stand for up yourself." I said, looking at Thorin. He looked down when I mentioned my parents' death.

I could see the shocked looks and the gasps as the information about my parents hit them. Again, my parents were a touchy subject. Their death still and will always taunt me and I don't think I will ever get over it.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Well, that is settled. You are to accompany us on our journey."

Thorin started to say something but was stopped by Gandalf. "Not now…Now, I will pair you up to a dwarf and pony. Miss Anna, Miss Tamika, I think there is still room on Killi's and Filli's horse and Miss Moya, you shall pair up with Bilbo here."

All at once, Killi, Anna, Filli and Tamika argued about having to share and be on the same pony. This continued until all of the sudden, Gandalf sighed and said in a booming voice, "Enough! Now, it is the ideal solution but it's a solution until we can come with a better one."

I smiled at Anna and Tamika who walked over to the two brothers and mounted the ponies. The brothers then mounted behind them. I looked over at Moya, who had already mounted her pony with Bilbo on the back. Looking at the girls on their ponies, it did look a bit cramped and uncomfortable but hopefully it was only a temporary situation.

"What about Miss Alkira? I assume that she is not walking?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf shook his head. "No, she's sharing with me." He offered his hand to me and I grabbed it, smiling at him as I walked to his horse. His horse was quite larger than the brown ponies that the dwarves were currently sitting on. I had no idea how on earth I was going to get on this horse but I didn't need to worry because Gandalf then came up behind me and lifted me up onto the horse. He then proceeded to mount on the horse himself and positioned himself. It was weird having someone sit behind me and control the horse but I didn't mind. In a way, I felt safe. I could see myself becoming good friends with the wizard.

What a strange place, Middle Earth.

"Now that's everything is settle, I think that we should continue on our journey, perhaps Thorin. Unless there is something else that you would like to say?" Gandalf said. I turned to my side and looked at the leader. He had a hard look on his face that I couldn't quite read but I knew that he was not happy about this arrangement.

"No." He simply said.

"Well, then, let's carry on." And with that, we all headed off down the road, heading into the unknown.

_Well, it could be worst…you could be the Terminator movie and being chased by robots…_

* * *

**Please read and review…anything is better..if you like it or hate or whatever…leave you say…**

**Love bNd**


	3. Desperate Times

**Hello all,**

**Sorry for the late reply! Uni started here in Aussie and so far its been days of reading, writing and mini assignments. Uni, for lack of better words, sucks. Anyone here goes to uni?**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and loves the story. What do you like about the story? Any comments?**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be a sort of funny chapter but it will give the girls some time alone and to catch up, in a way.**

**Chapter of Accidental Fiancee is on the works…just have to make some changes…it's a short chapter so trying to make it longer…**

**Until then, please enjoy the next chapter of our Aussie Girls…I know its a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be even longer!  
**

**Love blackNdeadly**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures**

There is a reason that I don't ride horses and sitting on one with Gandalf reminded me of that reason. They are uncomfortable and not fun to sit on when you're about the size of a child and sandwiched between a grown man and a horse's head. But horses are beautiful and the scenery around me made up for the fact that I was squashed. I had read all of Tolkien's books except, for some strange and really bad reason; I didn't get to finish 'The Hobbit' which is the universe that we are in now. I cursed myself, wondering why in the world I did not read till the end. But I knew some of the story, which is okay but I would have been nice to have a head start in what happens soon.

I noticed that Gandalf had slowed down and was getting of the horse. We had stopped for the night and I could see the dwarves dismounting their pony. Gandalf smiled at me and offered his hand to help me off the gigantic horse. I smiled back at him and took it, hopping off and straitening up my shirt.

"We will stopped here for the night and get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us. Perhaps tomorrow we will pass a town and find some appropriate clothing for your friends and yourself." Gandalf suggested.

I frowned. "What's wrong with what we're wearing?"

"You will be seen as outsiders, outcasts and not to be trusted. If you are accompanying us, it will be suitable to find something for you and your friends to wear that will not bring suspicion." Thorin told me.

I nodded, staring at the leader. He continued to hold my gaze until he turned his head away. "We need water, food, supplies…if you are an expert at finding things as you say you are, then I suggest you go and find us resources for our journey." He handed me a jug, pitcher and what look like a stack and a basket.

I sighed, shaking my head, grabbing the objects and walked off. I heard the girls follow me, wordlessly and we walked away, the dwarves looking at us as we left.

I decided to go in some random direction as I was not sure where everything was. I then heard the sounds of a river and walked in the direction of river. I soon found it and began filling everything up.

"Any ideas on what the hell we do now?" Moya asked as she approached me.

"I don't know, but if you have any bright ideas please share." I said.

"All I know is that we are in a fictional world, with fictional characters and this cannot be happening." Moya breathed, her eyes widen at the thought.

"Obviously, we're for a reason." Anna said.

Tamika scoffed. "For what bloody reason? To get killed? Or perhaps chased or fight some dragons or become prisoner to a bunch of dwarves? Fuck, the sounds like cliché. 'Let's run away from the dwarves cause they're gonna get ya'. Nana didn't warn us about bloody dwarves, just ghosts and the medicine man."

I sighed. "Seriously, medicine man? What, did you hit your hard that hard when you fell down the hill?"

Tamika gasped. "Well, I must have, cause all I know is that things like dwarves, hobbits and wizards don't exist! And now we are here! So tell me genius, how the heck did we get here and why are we here? I mean you obviously know this story, book, movie – whatever the fuck this is!"

I groaned. "I didn't…never mind."

"Well, it could be worst. We could have sucked into the world of Jurassic Park. I mean, we could have dinosaurs chasing us instead of being prisoner to the dwarves. Or Avatar…I mean, imagine being stuck in a completely different world where no-one understands you or knows you. Oh, wait we are in that world, except we're dealing with mythical and magical creatures instead of tall blue ones." Anna pointed out.

We all stared. She shrugged. "What? Well, it could have been worse."

I took a deep breath in. "She's right. I thought the exact same thing, only it was Terminator."

Moya gave me a look. "Seriously? What Arnie gonna jump out and save ya? Pff, he's too busy trying being bad arse with Rocky."

"Say what?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Expendables? With Jason Statham? Now there's a movie I would much rather be in. Gives me someone to perve on." Moya said.

"Seriously…Ew." Tamika gasped, staring at Moya.

I groaned. "Guys, come on. It's not that bad."

"So, Kira, what happens now?" Moya asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Moya scoffed. "Well you are the only one of us that has read the books…so what happens now?"

I frowned, trying to remember the story. "Well, I think, they're on a journey and they are trying to gain back their home. The dragon…uh…Smaug…and I think that this dragon flew into their city and took it over and cast out the dwarves and made the dwarves homeless. And now, they are walking to get their city back. I only read up until the point where they are captured by the Goblin King."

"Wait...Goblin King?" Tamika whispered.

"Oh great, first dwarves now goblins?" Moya complained.

"And not just any goblin, the Goblin King!" Tamika said.

"Forget the fucking Goblin King, what about the bloody dragon?!" Anna pointed out, breathing fast and looking at me.

"The dragon doesn't come until later in the book…I think…" I tried to assure her.

"Oh great…just when it couldn't get worse, we have a dragon in the midst. A bloody fire-breathing—" Anna was interrupted by Tamika.

"How do you know it's going to be a fire-breathing dragon? For you all know it could breathe cotton candy. It's a strange world so we should expect the unexpected." Tamika grumbled.

We all stared at her.

"Cotton-candy breathing dragon? What's next, it starts raining skittles?" Anna seethed.

"Look, it's no use fighting. We just have to take one day at a time and hope pray that we survive. If I know anything about the Lord of the Rings series, it's a magical land and it's full of elves, wizards and orcs." I said.

"Orcs?" Anna asked.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it.."

I looked at the bottles and pouches and put my hands in my jean pockets. I felt something and took it out. It was my iPhone. The girls gasped and began checking their pockets for their phones. Anna and Tamika hid theirs in their bras and so found them, whereas Moya found hers in her back pocket.

"Oh you beauty…" I breathed. I turned it on and looked at the girls. They already were trying to find reception.

"I can't get anything. What about you?" Anna said, holding her Samsung Galaxy III in the air like Rafiki does in Lion King.

"Nah…" Tamika replied, with her little HTC touchscreen.

Moya had an iPhone like myself but hers was iPhone 5 whereas I had an iPhone 4S. So far, no of us where finding reception.

"Think about it guys, we are in a strange land, probably thousands of miles from home. Do you really think we'd find reception?" Anna stated.

I sighed. "It didn't hurt to try."

I then heard 'Gangnam Style' play from Moya's phone. We all stared at her.

She shrugged. "What? At least we have music."

"What is that?" a male voice said, startling us.

We all turned and saw Bilbo, standing there with his arms cross over chest. We all stard at him wordlessly, with the expection of PSY singing in the background.

"Oh crap…" I said.

Moya smiled. "Opa Gangnam Style?"

We all groaned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now please review! **

**Love blackNdeadly**


	4. Stories From A Land Far Away

**Hello all,**

**I suck…like really suck…all I can say is sorry for the late posting and all I can blame is uni. Uni sucks…any uni students out there? If there are, what are you studying? I'm doing nursing/midwifery…its awesome but really hard…**

**Anyhow, the girls where left in an awkward situation last time..Gangnam style anybody? And thanks to the wonderful guest that suggested this little thing in the chapter…trust me, it's hilarious. Also the Bunda tribe is an actual tribe. Its my family tribe so awesome!**

**Also, I am going draw this story out. Its going to follow both the movie and book but I will add in some scenes that are not in both, just to make the story grow and get the characters to know each other a bit more. But it will stay true to the story but it will have my spin to it. I will have a another chapter up in a days time to make up for lost time...**

**Read and please review and love ya all!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Ganam style?" mumbled Bilbo.

"Gang-nam style." Moya slowly pronounced.

"Gangham Style?" Bilbo tried again.

Moya shrugged. "Close enough."

Bilbo shook his head. "What is this Gangnam style?"

We all stared at each other, clueless as to what to say. Gangnam style was a dance but what kind of dance?

"It's our tribal dance." Tamika blurted out. We all stared at her.

"Really?" Bilbo questioned.

Tamika nodded. "Yeah, it's traditional dance of our people. You see, where we come from, we are the Durrabillum Bunda tribe and this is our dance. It symbolizes fertility courtship." I groaned whereas the girls could only stare in shock.

Bilbo smiled. "Well, that is excellent. Can you show me?"

Tamika mumbled. "Oh I can't dance it very well. But Moya can."

Moya gave Tamika a look that could kill. Anna sniggered under her breath and I could not help but to snigger quietly at the the thought of Moya doing the Gangham Style dance. She could dance if her life depended on it.

Moya sighed and gave her phone to me. She then took a deep breath and started to sing.

_'Opa Gangnam Style!'_

She danced the first few steps of the dance and I tried to contain my laughter. I could see the Tamika and Anna were too, trying hard not to laugh. Bilbo seemed confused at the dance was enjoying the way Moya was dancing.

_'Hey, Sexy Lady!'_

Moya ended the dance with the horse step and stopped. "That's all I remember. I'm sure that there are other steps but that's all for now."

Bilbo smiled. "Absolutely wonderful! You are a splendid dancer!"

Moya nodded. "Thanks…Don't mention it."

"If you are done dancing around and wasting valuable time, I suggest you all make your way back to the camp." A gruff voice angrily said. We all looked in the direction of the voice and standing behind Bilbo was Thorin. I sighed and looked the girls. Bilbo smiled at us, as if he too shared the mutal feeling about the stubborn dwarf. Thorin looked around at all of us before resting his eyes on me and they narrowed, as if I was the that was responsible for the delay. I stared back, not to be intimidated by him.

After what it feel like years, I scoffed. "You know what, take a picture. It lasts longer. Come on guys."

Moya grabbed the water pouches as Tamika, Anna and Bilbo started to walk back to the camp. Moya smiled at me as she walked past and I followed her. As I walked past Thorin, a firm hand grabbed my arm.

"You do well to know your place. If you are who you say you are and this is not just some trap to stop our journey, you do well to know where you stand." Thorin muttered to me. Moya stopped and turned around and gasped.

I scoffed. "Or what? It's off with my head? Look, my family is not here not here to trap anything or disturb whatever journey you seem to be on. We're brought here by some fucked up way or person that's probably having a laugh about this and we know nothing. I couldn't care less about your journey. I just want to find some way back home. So forgive me if I seem to be out of place. My father taught that to give respect you have to earn it and so far you've done nothing to earn my respect so why should give it to you? So if you don't mind, let go my arm, sir."

Thorin stared at me and I could tell he wanted to say something but instead, he let go of my arm. I shook my head and walked to Moya. She looked at me wordlessly and started to walk with me. My heart was still racing and kept beating fast as we walked back to the camp.

We arrived at the camp and already everyone had set up Bofur was cooking over a campfire that had been set up, Kill and Filli were tending to the ponies, as the rest of the dwarves were either standing around or sitting. The tough looking one, Dwayne or Dwalin his name is, was standing, leaning against a tree, as if to keep watch. Gandalf was sitting on a rock and he smiled at me as I walked over to sit with him. Moya sat next to me as Tamika and Anna sat on the ground near the fire.

"Took you long enough with the water. What was the delay?" Dwalin demanded to know.

"Dancing, they were dancing." Thorin told him.

Filli and Killi looked over at us and stared. "Dancing."

Moya looked down at her feet as Tamika and Anna smiled. I stared at Thorin and shook my head again. This guy was really getting me on my nerves and the girls knew I had a short temper.

Filli walked over to us. "What kind of dance?"

"A fertility dance called Gangham Style. Miss Moya was brave enough to dance the dance. Apparently it's a traditional dance of their tribe. Um, Durranga Punda tribe?" Bilbo said, looking at me.

I groaned, "Close enough Bilbo. It's Durrabillum Bunda Tribe." Bilbo nodded and I looked over to Moya who had concentrated on a leaf that was on the ground. She began scooping up the dirt with the leaf and letting fall. Well, at least she was doing something to avoid the situation.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Tell me about your tribe, Miss Kira. It's a strange name. I don't think I have heard of it in all my years." All the dwarves looked at me to answer his question.

I smiled. "Where we come from, we're classed as Aboriginal, Indigenous, if you will. We are part of great culture, a long standing culture actually. We have holidays such as NAIDOC and others and we have stories like the DreamTime and the land."

"But we're treated differently, just like we're being treated differently here." Tamika spoke up. She was looking at the fire with a look on her face. Those who were listening all stared at her. "You see, we're also judged because of our skin colour. Where we come from, the majority of our country is white, and as you can see we have black skin, well except Kira who is little lighter in skin colour than us but she still classed as black. But we're judged everyday because of that. We're called names and put situations that hurt us. Some white Australians, they don't accept us and think that we're nothing. You hear stories and you read about how it was in the past for Indigenous people and you think why? Why do they do this to us? Take us away from our home and leave us with heartache? Sure we've gained things but we've had things taken from us too. Because we're different. Being different sucks."

I sighed, sharing her pain. Moya looked me and we both got up and walked to Tamika, sitting down next her. She smiled at me. I looked around at the dwarves who were looking at us as if they felt sorry and as if they knew what we were going through. I looked at Thorin, who was staring at me with a look on his face. It wasn't a 'You don't belong here' look, it was a 'I know how you feel' look.

"It seems that is a story for you tell us another day perhaps. You will have to tell us the stories of the Dreamtime." Gandalf suggested.

"Gandalf, - " Thorin began and I scoffed.

"Not now Thorin. Didn't you hear the girl? We may not know much about them but it's a start." Gandalf interrupted. I smiled at Gandalf and mouthed 'thanks' to him.

"Food is ready!" Bofur announced.

I laughed at the dwarf's cheery manner. Although, it was much, I knew that we were going to be okay. For now at least.

* * *

**Lovin it? Leave a review please!**

**Love bNd**


	5. Ngarra Burra Ferra

**Hi Peeps!**

**Well as promised, another chapter of the funny An Aussie Adventure. I know its short but the next one will be a little longer…**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Night had fallen and after everyone had eaten till their bellies were full, we were all sitting around the fire. Thorin and Dwalin had decided to keep watch and were within listening distance put not part of the group. Well, it was their lost they didn't want to join the conversation. Tamika and Anna and taken the liberty to talk to Killi and Filli and were talking about our many iconic land marks in our home. They were explaining how the Uluru, which was a large rock in the middle of Australia was so popular and was telling the Dreamtime story of how it came to be. Filli and Killi were useless at trying to understand the story. Basically, they way that is told in our culture, the rainbow serpent came to the land and laid a giant egg, which then turned into the Uluru or as it is known to white Australians, Ayer's Rock.

"But how can an egg turn into such a huge rock? It's impossible." Filli was confused.

Tamika laughed. "Well, we're here and it confuses the crap out of us on how we got here. Its magic. Never even believed in magic until now. It's very confusing."

Gandalf smiled. "Yes, magic, it's a world of its own. No one can understand it, let alone begin to understand how it works. All we can do is allow it to do what it does best which is puzzle the world. It does work wonders though. It does miracles in the places we least expect and makes people happier but it does work the other way. Some magic can be evil, manipulative but in this case, well I mean in the case of you fine maidens, I'd say magic has done well."

I frowned. "Why do you think magic brought us here?"

Gandalf sighed. "That is a question that I cannot answer. Magic is mysterious, and it has a plan for you all. But until you can accompany us, and I'm we will find someone that can, well not answer that question but give an idea."

"And who would that be, pray tell?" Thorin ask, walking towards the camp fire.

"I do have someone in mind, but –" Gandalf began to be interrupted by Thorin.

"If you are thinking about the elves in Riverdell, that is out of the question." Thorin growled.

"Riverdell is on our way to our destination, perhaps it would be wise to –" Gandalf started to suggest but Thorin growled again.

"No. That is final." And with that Thorin walked back to Dwalin. The dwarves nodded their heads and went back to talking among themselves. Tamika and Anna had started to explain about their dreams to be nurses, whereas Moya was deep in discussion with Bilbo about herbs and what food goes well with what.

"Oh the stubbornness of dwarves." Gandalf whispered.

I smiled. "Riverdell, that's a elvish city isn't?"

Gandalf frowned. "Why yes, it is. What do you know of it?"

I shook my head. "Not much, just from what I've read."

"Yes, you mentioned that just before you fainted.. You've read books about us. What kind of books?" Gandalf asked.

"Just fiction books about this world, this land. The journey that you lot are on to reclaim your home." I told him.

Gandalf nodded his head. "I see. So you know about our quest to reclaim Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

I sighed. "Yes, only that much. I didn't read the whole book, just part of it. Please don't tell Thorin. That man has it out for me."

Gandalf smiled. "Don't worry milady, he is just being stubborn. But I will not tell him. It will be our secret."

I smiled at him and his eyes twinkled. I then turned to see Tamika stand up.

"I feel like singing. Does anyone else feel like it?" she asked. I closed my eyes and groaned. Filli and Killi smiled and both scrambled to join her.

Bilbo smiled. "Oh yes! Moya you must show the dwarves your tribal dance, the Gangham style dance. Teach them the dance!"

Moya looked up in horror as Tamika, Anna and I laughed at the thought of the dwarves doing the horse dance. I looked at Moya and got up from my seat.

"Actually Mr Bilbo, I don't Moya is brave enough to show a group of dwarves the fertility dance." I said, as Bilbo blushed. "But with that saying, I think there is a song we can sing for you. It's a tribal song, not from our tribe but from a well-known play that we know about four indigenous ladies."

Tamika and Anna smiled and joined me by side and Moya stood up and joined us. I took a deep breath and began to sing the first verse of 'Ngarra Burra Ferra'.

_'Womraka moses yenyen wala  
Wala yepun yepudge  
Mara burra ferra yamini yala'_

The girls began to join me in the song. I could see Thorin turning around and staring at us.

_'Ngara burra ferra yumini yala yala  
Ngara burra ferra yumini yala yala  
Ngara burra ferra yumina  
Burra ferra yumina  
Burra ferra yumina yala yala'_

All the dwarves had smile on their faces and some look confused but it was a song about our culture. It may have not been from our tribe but it was a good song. Thorin was still staring and then his eyes rested on me.

_'Yenuk becu jesu  
Braru bucana yumina  
Mara burra ferra yamini yala'_

_'Ngara burra ferra yumini yala yala  
Ngara burra ferra yumini yala yala  
Ngara burra ferra yumina  
Burra ferra yumina  
Burra ferra yumina yala yala'_

_'Ngara burra ferra yumini yala yala  
Ngara burra ferra yumini yala yala  
Ngara burra ferra yumina  
Burra ferra yumina  
Burra ferra yumina yala yala'_

The dwarves applauded our song and we bowed. We then sat down and I resumed my placed by Gandalf.

"What a strange song. What does it mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, it tell the story of Moses, a man in the bible who fought for his people and since Indigenous people know a lot about fighting for our people, we can relate to it." I told him.

"Yes, fighting for your people. Tamika's speech, was about fighting for her people?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sort of…there's a lot more to it. Let's just say we've been through a lot and we've been things that made us grow up quickly, though some of us still act a bit childish."

Gandalf chuckled. "I see…does all of this include your parents?"

I gasped, the pain of my parents death coming back. I saw that the girls overheard Gandalf's question and all turned to stare at me. Since they stared at me, it caused all the dwarves sitting around to stare us well, making wonder what was wrong, including one very stubborn dwarf I did not to see me.

"My parents is touchy subject Gandalf." I stood up. "I would appreciate not talking about it now if that is okay with you."

Gandalf nodded. "I am sorry Milady. If I have offende-"

I shook my head, my eyes watering up. "No you haven't. It's just I'd rather, at least not now. Is that okay? Now, I think will go to bed. I am tired."

I nodded my head as thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and one wizard stared at me. I looked at the girls who all smiled sadly and I walked away, but not before I saw a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at me with sadness and pity.

This is going to be a long journey. However will we get home?

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I am not revealing too much at the moment but soon, I will. Now who would like a different POV? Perhaps Tamika? Or Anna or Moya?**

**The song they sang is a song from the movie 'The Sapphires' which is an awesome movie about four indigenous girls who sing in the Vietnam war…it is actually based on a true story! If you haven't watch it, please do cause its brilliant and Jessica Mauboy who plays Julie in the movie is lovely…in fact I am basing my character of Tamika on her as Tamika is the youngest and so is Julie…in fact all my girls are like them…**

**Let me know and let me know who it should be!**

**Please read and review!**

**Love bNd**


	6. A Past Dream

**Hi Peeps!**

**Another chapter yay! And this one is going to be funny and maybe a little sad…we will see…I know it's short but it needed to stop there...i had written this chapter longer but for some reason, it stopped there because it needed to...do you get what I mean?  
**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Alkira:**

_I ran through the house, the flames everyhwhere as I searched for the two people I needed to see. Hot fumes and red flames burn hard on my back as I searched for Mum, who should be in the sewing room. The strap on my dress had snapped and my mother was supposed to be fixing the dress. My father should be in the lounge room watching his shows, but they are nowhere to be seen. I screamed, shouted "Mum! Dad!" and then I come to door. I opened the door and there they are, in flames. I screamed…_

**Moya:**

_"Why miss Moya, you tease." Dwayne Johnson said, as he lowered the grape closer to my mouth._

_"I do not! I only encourage." I laughed, as I leaned closer to his face for a kiss. I closed my eyes._

_"Moya…Moya…MOYA!"_

I snapped my eyes opened and saw Bilbo shaking my gently. "Bilbo, what the frak? I was in the middle of a makeout session with my honey."

Bilbo looked confused.

"Never mind. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's miss Kira. She has been restless, moving about and can't seem to settle. It's like she's having a horrible dream." Bilbo told me. I looked over at Kira and true to Bilbo's word, Kira was not having a happy dream. I stood up and walked over to her before suddenly she screamed, a blood-curdling scream that I have heard many times before. A scream that also seemed to have shocked and woken up everyone else in the camp. Tamika and Anna ran towards me and looked down at me, to which I was holding Kira, trying to wake her up.

"It's been a long time since she screamed like that. Do you think that she has having one of those dreams?" Tamika whispered.

"I don't know. I thought she was over them dreams. Moya, how come she is not waking up?" Anna looked to me.

I just shook my head and kept holding Kira. "Come on baby girl…wake up now…you are safe."

I saw that the dwarves had gathered around us and all were having different opnions. Some were concerned, some were angry at having to be woken up and some were confused. Gandalf had a look of sincere concern and Bilbo, who sitting down by my side also had the same look and by my surprise, so did a certain dwarf leader. His piercing blues were staring at Kira, as if he wanted to help but couldn't. He then looked up and stared at me. I nodded my head and smiled, as if to assure him that we'll be okay. Thorin was really starting to annoy me. One day he's rude and now he's concerned. Men can be so strange.

"Is there anything I can do, miss Moya?" Bilbo asked. I shook my head and smiled at him.

Then Kira stopped, and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at me and smiled before looking around and started to panic.

"Its okay, Kira…you're safe." I assured her. She stared me, and I smiled at her, holding her closer. Although we are not related, she is like my sister. She is my sister, regardless of blood. We sat there for a while until the song '5, 6, 7, 8' played, shocking everyone. I groaned and stared at Tamika who just shrugged.

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8__._

Tamika laughed silently. "It's my alarm."

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and everyone gasped at the object. Of course there is no such thing as a mobile in Middle Earth. The dwarves stared at the object, curious little thing and Gandalf reached out to touch it which then Tamika then put it back in her pocket.

"Maybe later I will give you guys a proper look. Until then, it stays in my pocket." Tamika said.

Kira stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry if I woke anyone up. Um…I think I will go…go and…go and get freshened up. I will be at the river if anyone needs me."

She walked off, to which Anna and Tamika followed her. I stood up and looked at the dwarves, who were looking at Kira. Gandalf however, was staring at me.

"Miss Moya, can I asked about what happened?" Gandalf asked.

I sighed. "Kira…she…she used to have nightmares like the one you've just witness. I thought that she was cured of them but obviously not."

Bilbo sighed. "What could have possibly happened to her that made her have such terrible nightmares?"

I looked down. "Her parents...her parents happened."

With that, I turned my heel and walked to the river and to the girls. I soon found them, sitting near the edge, which Kira was washing her face.

"Its been ages since you had a dream like Kira. What happened?" Anna asked.

Kira shook her head. "I have no idea. I thought I was cured and then I had that dream…the same dream I always have."

"Did start out like it always did?" I asked

Kirra nodded. "Yeah, me running through the halls, trying to find everyone…trying to find Mum, Dad..and then I open that door and there they are. Burning."

I sighed. "Why now?"

Kira shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Tamika sighed and then groaned. "We better get back before they send Mr Uptight to fetch us."

Anna laughed. "Seriously, what is his problem?"

"Doesn't trust strangers is my guess. Of course we made it worse this morning when your phone went off." I said,

Anna laughed while Tamika gasped. "It's my alarm."

I frowned. "Steps is your alarm? Seriously?"

Tamika nodded. "It's bright and perky. Why what's yours?"

"How We Do by Rita Ora." I told her.

Kira smiled. "Highway to Hell by ACDC."

"Really? That would wake you up…mine is the Halloween theme." Anna said. We all stared at her. She shrugged. "It's scary and when I hear it, I wake up straight away to turn it off cause it's scares the crap out me and then I'm awake."

"I take that back. Anna's is even more weird." I said to which Kira and Tamika laughed and Anna glowered at me.

We stood there in silence until Kira started singing. She had a beautiful voice and it was nice to hear her sing.

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8_

We smiled and joined in, doing the dance that went with it.

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8_

We walked back to camp a little lighter and ready to face the day

* * *

**So, what do you think? Awesome, not awesome? Please review...even if it is negative and you don't like it, let me know or I should cange something...let me know...  
**

**Unil Next Time,**

**Love bNd**


	7. Out With The Old, In With The New

**Hi All,**

**SORRY! I am giving myself a slap for making you all wait!. My laptop broke and then it was exam time and so I had to knuckle down and study, although whatever I study never seems to end up in the exam so what is the point? And now that exams are over, I am now preparing for a new semester and it never stops…**

**Anyway, this chapter is sort of a mind-blowing one. I know it's kind of stupid but it's how I want this story to go. I have a plan for these ladies. *evil smile***

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After a hot breakfast, we jumped back on the horses, with all of us with our rider. Tamika with Filli, Anna with Killi and Kira with Gandalf. I was with Bilbo again and already, I was beginning to like him. Bilbo was funny and kind, unlike the dwarves, though Killi and Filli and Balin were not as bad.

Gandalf had decided that we were to head to the town of Bree, which we were to get some new clothes, so that we didn't stand out. As if we didn't already stand out. With four girls travelling with thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and one wizard, yeah no one is not going to notice that…much.

I knew that the events of this morning were everyone's mind, and I think that the dwarves were concern of Kira's welfare. It had been long time since Kira had a nightmare like that. The last time she had nightmares, was when she was in high school and was living with her grandmother.

The death of her parents didn't help. Like her nightmares, they were killed in a fire that consumed not only them, but their home and everything in it. Kira was the only survivor as for some strange reason, the fire didn't hurt her. She was found hiding in a cupboard before the fire-fighters came in and saved her. The mystery of how the fire started was strange to as the fire seemed to have started from Kira's room but no evidence was found to make it seem like it was arson or if an oven was left on or something else. Not that it was, but it was like the fire had started itself and Kira was the strange mystery around it. We knew Kira didn't start it, but if not her, who or what did start such a terrible fire and caused the deaths of the people she loved?

I've known the girls for most of my life. They adopted me like one of their own and although we weren't related by blood, we acted and behaved like sisters, like family. Seeing Kira like she was during the night scared me as in I thought she had truly moved on from her past. We all did, but obviously demons cannot stand down and leave us alone, especially demons like hers.

We arrived in Bree and the dwarves decided to rest outside the city, so Anna, Tamika, Kira and I had to walk into the city with just Gandalf and Bilbo. I smiled, as I truly enjoyed my time with Bilbo. He was kind and wonderful, unlike some men I knew from back home. Gandalf was kind too, but had a twinkle in his eye that meant that he sometimes was up to no good, but he was like the uncle that everyone loves and admires. In a few short days that I have been here, I have grown fond of him, as well as Bilbo, and maybe some of the dwarves. They made me feel safe and although some had not been happy of us tagging along, it was they needed us for some strange reason. For what reason, I don't know, but we needed them more than they needed us.

Walking through the city, I looked around me and saw the people. It looked like a market day, where stalls were set up, selling stuff that was familiar to me and things that I have never seen or heard of before. It was funny though, as it reminded me of home. Back home, we had things like Rusty's Markets, which were on every Thursday night and sometimes on a Sunday. I shook my head, as thinking of home made me sad. We were here in Middle Earth now. Why we were here, I do not know.

We walked into a placed that looked like a dress shop and was greeted by a small woman who was a little taller than us but shorter than Gandalf.

"Bilbo, you do not have to buy us clothes. I mean we don't have any money!" I whispered to him as we walked closer to the woman.

He shook his head. "Nonsense, I shall pay and you can pay me back with another song like you did last night. After all, we are on an adventure and we need to try and blend in."

"My god, what is this? Hobbits from the Shire in Bree with a wizard accompanying them? I never seen such a sight before!" the woman said.

"Greetings, my lady. I am Bilbo Baggins and I have come to acquire some attire for my lady companions here. As you can see, the clothing attire is not at suitable."

The woman smiled at Bilbo and then looked at us, shaking her head. "Not suitable clothing attire for young maidens. Right, sir, if you would leave the room, I will now change these ladies. Off with the lot ladies!"

We stared at her, whereas I looked at Bilbo, pleading with my eyes at him to stay, He shrugged his shoulders as if to apologize and left the room. Gandalf nodded his head and he too left the shop. Tamika, Anna and Kira turned to me.

"Look, before we do anything, we don't want dresses." I told the shopkeeper.

She stared at me. "Don't want dresses? My word, that is almost unladylike!"

I nodded. "Yes, it is, but we aren't you normal everyday lady. If anything, we're not ladies, we're—"

"Strong independent women and we have minds of our own and we have different tastes to what most normal, um, people have…" Kira said. We all stared at her before turning our attention back to the shopkeeper.

The woman nodded. "Right…well, who am I to argue with such speech. I shall look for some pants and perhaps a tunic or corset perhaps? Never mind, leave it to me." She turned her heel and left the room, heading to the back of her shop.

"Strong independent women?" Tamika questioned.

Kira shrugged. "I had to come up with something. You lot were standing around, saying nothing at all."

"I just hope that she finds something suitable for us to wear. Ain't no way I am leaving this shop in a bloody dress." I said.

After a while, the woman came out with items of clothing for us to wear.

"Look, I don't normally have these items out because well, mainly we don't wear them. I mean we wear similar items but these were left by other strangers. I never had much use for them until now. So I hope that they will be better in your hands than mine. They may be different, but no as different that it will make you stand out." She said.

She handed us the clothing items and I looked at them. There were leather pants, shirts that resembled blouses and tunics and corsets and boots. We then walked into another room to put the clothing on. After figuring out what goes where, we managed to get dressed quickly and walked out of the room with our old clothing in our hands. There was a mirror against the wall and we all stood, admiring ourselves. We were all wearing similar clothing. We wore black pants, white blouses with a corset over the top and black boots. We all looked like pirates.

Kira was feeling the same. "All that's missing now is a pirate hat, an eye-patch and a parrot."

"Oh, we have hats and eye-patches! And I'm not quite sure what a parrot is." The woman said. We all stared at her. She blushed. "I do have coats, if you wish to wear them."

She pulled out four coats and placed one each in our hands. I got a coat that was a light blue colour, like water as Tamika received a green coloured coat that looked like earth, and Anna got a beige coloured coat that looked like air, if air had a colour. Kira's coat was the colour of fire, a fiery red. It suited her, as did ours as well.

"Thank you, for everything. I think that Bilbo wanted to pay." I said. Then, Bilbo and Gandalf walked back into the shop and stood before us, checking us over.

"Nicely done." Gandalf said, smiling at us.

"You look wonderful." Bilbo complimented us. He took some paper out of his pocket and handed it to the lady. _That must be middle earth money_, I thought to myself.

We said our goodbyes and left the shop. As we made our way out of Bree, I looked around and saw the people giving us looks. Of course we looked strange, but at least we blended in. We no longer had the jeans and t-shirt but more proper middle earth clothing attire. If anything, we looked like warriors, female warriors off to fight a war. Well, female pirate warriors…

We made our way to the dwarves, who were resting on the side of the road with the ponies. The first to see is was Ori.

"Miladies, you look fierce! Like a warrior. What wonderful attire. Now you can blend in!" he admired. We all smiled at him as the rest of the dwarves stared at us.

"Just when I thought you could not find more things to bring attention to yourselves, you do this. Excellent work, now you have brought more attention to the company." Thorin growled.

I groaned while Kira scoffed. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Thorin frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Is there anything that we can do that doesn't upset you? I mean, we come from different universes and now, we have changed our clothes, you know our last bit from our home just to try and blend in you lot and here you are giving us grief, after we did something to try and be accepted?"

"Wearing a red coat is not what I call blending in. It stands out. Why are you not wearing the proper maiden costume?" Thorin growled at her.

"Oh, you mean the dresses? Yeah, sorry mate, that shit ain't gonna work on me. I don't wear dresses or skirts or any of that shit." She growled, walking up to him. As she walked, I noticed her hands were turning red, like a burning red. I looked around to see if anybody else had notice and only one was noticing. Gandalf, who frowned at the sight of Kira's hands.

"Calm yourself. A maiden should not act the way you are acting." Thorin scowled at her.

Kira scoffed. "Oh really? And just how is a lady or maiden as you say is supposed to act? All prim and proper? Well guess what mate, I am not a fucking lady and how dare you tell me what to do. You are not the boss of me."

Thorin growled. "I am the leader of this company and a prince. You have no right to use that matter on me. Now calm yourself!"

Kira shook her head. "Make me…"

I gasped, as then Kira's hands lit up in flames and we all gasped. "Kira, your hands!"

She looked down at her hands and saw the flames. They flickered from her hands and then all of the sudden turned blue and somehow turned themselves off. Kira gasped and was breathing heavy and fast. She turned to look at me and I stood there wordlessly. Thorin, who was staring at Kira, grabbed her hands. Kira turned her sights to him and the two starred at each other.

"Well, that was interesting." Gandalf said.

* * *

**Well...I know people hate cliffys but I had to leave it there...but next chapter, it will be interesting...**

**Until then, please read and review and have a great night!**

**love bNd**


End file.
